


Broken Bottle

by VKiera



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Gen, What-If, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VKiera/pseuds/VKiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short 'what if' ramble fic of what could happen if the Magic Knight's had failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Short written for Royal Ascot week- Day 1-Princess Emeraude on Tumblr.

True nothingness is a rather terrifyingly thing, not equal to the destruction or death of something, but a denial of existence.

To take something and erase it so thoroughly it was if it had never been.

That moment approaches her now.

At first there had only been the guilt, followed by the immeasurable grief and endless despair.

In that single moment all that had once been of her was consumed in a wildfire of grief and what was left was forged by her raw, molten rage into an unstoppable force of will.

They had fallen to that.

Their broken swords still lay at her feet. Broken bodies and souls thrown back to the world from whence they came as the world they left behind crumbled away.

Her Knights.

Her champions.

Her would be executioners.

Too young, too naïve, too doubting in their purpose, unable to release her from this misery. Dying with only regret and the creeping fear of the unknown laid out before them.

Powerless in the wake of the greatest monster Cephiro had ever wrought.

Emeraude, princess no more.

Now the sole inhabitant of an empty wasteland, the perfect mirror of her barren heart.

Mokona does nothing, what can it do? The Magic Knights had failed, there was no Cephiro left to summon anyone to.

The creator can only look on, watching, for what is a God to someone who no longer believes?

She no longer believes.

Centuries have come and gone, all that once was will cease, never to rise again.

As if it had never been.

It won’t be long now.

Faintly, for the first time in nearly a millennium she smiles, but it does not last long.

For broken hearts are like broken bottles, they hold nothing.


End file.
